I Still Remember
by uchiruno
Summary: Desir ombak, suara gemuruh kembang api, dan..memori, kenangan itu./ "Aku rindu padamu Sasuke-kun," / Inikah tahun baru yang akan memulai lembaran hidup baru? / Special for 'New Journey SasuSaku' / RnR? / Oneshot


**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto (MK)**

**Rated :** T

**Pairing** **: **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt

**Warning : **Canon, typo(s), normal POV, oneshoot, membingungkan, gajelas, terbesit ide ini dari ending naruto shipp :D

**Summary :** Desir ombak, suara gemuruh kembang api, dan..memori, kenangan itu. "Aku rindu padamu Sasuke-kun," ||Inikah tahun baru yang akan memulai lembaran hidup baru?|| Special for **'New Journey SasuSaku'**|

•

•

•

Deretan angka tercoret oleh tinta merah. Gadis itu mengambil benda –tipis, kecil- di atas mejanya. Dilingkarinya sebuah bilangan. Hanya ada dua angka, 3 dan 1.

" Huh, sudah 3 tahun lebih rupanya." gadis itu terucap.

Sepasang bola matanya bergerak ke bawah dalam bingkai wajahnya. Padangannya terhenti pada satu titik, pigura yang selalu terpajang di atas meja dekat kasurnya. Pigura yang menjadi bingkai hias sebuah lembar foto berisikan dirinya, teman dekatnya, guru, dan dia. Orang yang dicintai dan selalu ditunggunya. Ia mengangkat pigura itu dan didekapnya erat. " Aku, merindukanmu Sasuke-kun,"

•

•

•

**I Still Remember**

**(uchiruno)**

•

•

•

WHUS~

Angin malam, suara ombak, sepi… latar yang cocok untuk kisah ini –dengan perasaan yang terluka. Tapak kaki mungil seorang gadis meninggalkan bekas diserangkaian butir-butir pasir putih –di kaki pantai- yang tersapu ditarik dan dihempaskan oleh air laut yang iseng-iseng bermain ketepian.

Seorang gadis berjalan, angin malam yang dingin menerpa wajahnya –mengajak rambut merah mudanya yang panjangnya sebahu menari bersama. Pandangannya jauh menerawang ke sana. Di dongakkannya kepalanya, melihat ke atas. Langit yang hitam kelam menyelimuti bumi tanpa bulan yang menampakan dirinya malam ini. Hitam. Gelap. Perasaan aneh menyeruak masuk ke dalam dadanya, ke dalam lubuk hatinya.

Ini tahun ketiga. Tahun dimana ia selalu datang kemari sejak kepergiannya. Kepergian orang yang sangat amat ia sayangi, ia cintai dengan segenap hatinya. Tak enak dengan keramaian desa dalam menyambut tahun baru, Sakura –gadis yang kita kenal ini- lebih memilih untuk diam dan menenangkan dirinya di pantai ini, sambil menatap luasnya lautan di hadapannya. Ia lebih baik menatap langit sendiri dari sini sambil memanjatkan permohonan yang sederhana namun dalam maknanya kepada Kami-sama, yang menentukan jalan hidupnya, dari pada harus tertawa palsu dan memaksa memasukkan kesenangan dalam hati yang sebenarnya pedih, khawatir dan sepi. Batinnya lebih memilih di sini untuk mendoakan dan memikirkan keberadaan 'dia'.

" Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kabarmu?" gumam gadis itu.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar balikkan tubuhnya yang terlindung oleh mantel tebal. Badannya menghadap kepada bentangan laut. Ia melangkah kecil, membiarkan air laut menyentuh ujung kakinya. Dingin. Rasanya bagai darah dalam pembuluh darah kakinya langsung membeku. Musim dingin yang masih bersisa, tetap membuat angin di sekitar masih bersuhu rendah, dan juga air yang membekukan. Ia melepaskan mantel putih dan alas kaki yang ia pakai. Tak takut dingin? Jangan hiraukan itu. Ia merasa seperti sudah terbiasa dengan ini, mengingat setiap tahunnya ia datang kemari dan melakukan hal yang persis sama, ya seperti ritual mungkin.

.

" _Ah! Merayakan tahun baru bersama ya? Hya! Aku senang sekali, aku sayang pada kalian!" _

" _Naruto, jangan terlalu heboh, kau bisa membuat ikan bakaran kita ini hangus!"_

" _Cih,"_

" _Hey, sudah-sudah kalian ini. Kita terpaksa berhenti di sini karena baru pulang dari misi. Jadi jangan terlalu banyak bertingkah, beristirahatlah, sekalian kita merayakan tahun baru bersama team 7. Bukankah ini belum pernah terjadi?" _

" _I-iya sensei. Maafkan Naruto, ia memang bodoh!"_

_._

_. _

_Ada seseorang yang masih bangun? _

" _Sasuke-kun?"_

" _Hn," ia meloneh. Ia menatap mataku. _

" _Se-sedang apa?"_

" _Tak ada,"_

" _Hm Sa-sasuke,"_

Tak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya mereka berdua, terduduk berdampingan di atas pasir putih sambil menatap lautan. Entah apa yang menjadi daya tariknya. Teman dan sensei mereka sudah tertidur pulas setelah merasa perut mereka penuh dengan hasil bakaran ikan yang mereka tangkap di laut ini. Airnya sama. Masih sama dinginnya. Keduanya tenggelam dalam bisu. Tak ada yang memulai, bahkan gadis kecil itu hanya sesekali melirik orang yang duduk di sisi kanannya dengan ekor matanya, yang membuat jantungnya saat ini berdegup kencang namun ia sangat merasa nyaman.

" _S-sasuke, aaa…a-aku aku menyukaimu. Sangat," _gadis manis itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan mengepalkan tangannya di dada. Jantungnya semakin keras berdekat akibat suara kembang api yang tiba-tiba saja muncul, menggoyahkan kesadarannya.

_._

" _Suatu saat nanti, ketika sudah besar, aku harap kita bisa kembali ke tempat ini hanya berdua, di waktu yang sama, tepat berdiri di sini berdampingan seperti ini lalu bergandengan tangan sambil menikmati indahnya kembang api, Sasuke!"_

_._

" _Sasuke! Jangan pergi!"_

_._

" _Kenapa selalu diam saja? Tidak mau bicara apa- apa padaku…"_

_._

" _Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Sasuke, maka itu kumohon, kembalilah!"_

_._

" _Sasuke, tiap tahun aku selalu ke sini, menunggumu…" _

_._

" _Sakura! Sasuke Telah membunuh Itachi! Mungkin ia akan kembali,"_

_._

Tubuh mungilnya meringkuk. Membiarkan pakaian bawahnya terkena air laut yang sangat dingin. Rasanya, untuk mengingatnya saja, membuat kakinya tak kuat menopang tubuhnya yang ringan namun berat akan beban batin. Kedua kakinya terasa ngilu, dan langsung melemas. Ia tak kuat jika harus terus mengingat semuanya. Semua tentang dia. Andai, andai ia bisa membencinya dan melupakan segalanya. Memulai lembaran hidup baru nantinya tanpa harus ada bayang-bayang orang itu dibenaknya. Sulit. Satu kata yang mewakili semuanya, atau mungkin bukan sulit, namun tak bisa. Rasa cinta yang terlalu dalam itu susah sekali dihapus.

Tidak, cintanya bukan bagaikan tulisan cinta di atas pasir lalu dengan mudah hilang disapu oleh air laut. Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Tapi rasa yang ada di dalam hatinya seperti tanda abadi yang dicoretkan oleh Tuhan dalam hatinya. Tak dapat ditangkal, dan dihapuskan dengan mudahnya. Abadi yang artinya tak akan bisa hilang diterpa apapun juga, dan juga dicoretkan oleh Tuhan yang artinya kita sendiri tak dapat menangkal atau menolaknya. Kami-sama, andai gadis itu dapat menangkis semuanya dan menghilangkan tanda itu dengan obat racikannya yang selama ini selalu ampuh menghilangkan luka apapun juga.

Tak terasa butiran-butiran air matanya yang suci keluar dan membasahi kedua pipinya bergantian. Segalanya tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata, hanya air mata yang dapat mewakilinya. Segala emosinya tumpah bersama air mata yang mengalir. Ia memendam semuanya, selama ini, sendiri. Tak ingin menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya pada siapa saja, tak ingin membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya khawatir dan memandangnya ringan. Namun, apa daya. Kesunyian seperti ini membuatnya tenggelam dan tertarik ke dalam sepi, rasa kesepian yang lebih dalam. Tak ada artinya jika tak ada Sasuke-kun, semuanya sama saja dengan kesepian. Tangannya mencengkram keras dada atasnya, tempat dimana jantungnya berada. Rasanya perih, pedih, sakit –bagai dihujani oleh ribuan jarum-jarum kecil.

•

_**-::: I Still Remember :::-**_

•

" _Kau menyebalkan,"_

_._

" _Huh, aku berbeda dengan kalian semua. Berada di sini.. tak ada gunanya!" _

_._

" _Sasuke-kun, aku menyukaimu. Sangat."_

_._

" _Suatu saat nanti, ketika sudah besar, aku harap kita bisa kembali ke tempat ini hanya berdua, di waktu yang sama, tepat berdiri di sini berdampingan seperti ini lalu bergandengan tangan sambil menikmati indahnya kembang api, Sasuke!"_

_._

" _Sakura… Terima kasih,"_

_._

" _Sa-sasuke!"_

_._

" _I-itachi itu, kakakmu, sangat menyayangimu!"_

_._

Pria itu menyenderkan tubuhnya -yang terbelut oleh semacam kimono hitam- pada tembok dari bebatuan yang ada di belakangnya. Sesekali ia memijit dahinya sambil memejamkan mata. Pikirannya melayang jauh, tertuju pada satu orang yang sering kali mengusik benaknya. _" Sakura"_ ucapnya dalam hati. Nama itu mencelos begitu saja dalam hatinya, dalam pikirannya. Kadang ia tak mengerti kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Mengapa wanita itu selalu menganggunya? Bahkan sampai bisa-bisanya terus mampir dalam pikiran pria itu.

Ya, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Kedua mata hitam kelamnya yang tajam menatap sang bulan nan jauh di sana. Cahayanya sedikit tertutup oleh gumpalan-gumpalan awan malam. Hm, bulan. Benda alam yang selalu mengingatkannya pada malam itu. Malam kelamnya.

" Sasuke, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang pria yang lain dengan sosok deretan gogo-gigi yang tajam.

" Hn, bukan urusanmu."

Pria itu duduk di sebelah kiri Sasuke lalu menepuk bahunya pelan. " Hahaha galak sekali. Bersenang-senanglah, ini 'kan malam tahun baru! Setidaknya tersenyumlah, sambutlah tahun baru, dan memulai hidup baru Sasuke!" ucap orang itu.

" Suigetsu, jangan menganggu Sasuke!" ucap yang satu lagi. Pria berambut orange dengan bertubuh besar.

Sasuke terdiam, ia tak menggubris ucapan 'teman' satu teamnya yang baru saja berubah nama menjadi Taka. Ia menarik dan menghelakan nafas panjang. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah sinar malam masuk –sisi kananya. Ia menatap hitamnya langit dan suara ombak laut dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Laut. Laut ini, pemandangan yang masih sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu. Membuatnya makin mengingat suatu memori, kenangan itu. " Mana Karin?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. " Dia tidak keliatan sejak tadi," lanjutnya.

" Dia pergi sebentar, ingin membeli makanan dan kembang api katanya." jawab temanya yang satu itu –Juugo namanya- sambil asik mengusap-usap pucuk kepala burung kecil yang bertengger di jari telunjuknya.

_Hanabi._ Sasuke memejamkan matanya lagi. Dan, lagi-lagi suatu bayangan yang samar-samar dan semakin jelas muncul dalam pikirannya. _" Suatu saat nanti, ketika sudah besar, aku harap kita bisa kembali ke tempat ini hanya berdua, di waktu yang sama, tepat berdiri di sini berdampingan seperti ini lalu bergandengan tangan sambil menikmati indahnya kembang api, Sasuke!"._

Pria berdarah Uchiha ingat betul kejadian malam itu. Sakura yang masih sangat polos dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah mengutarakan perasaannya untuk pertama kali dan tak lama setelah ia menatap hijau cerah bola matanya, sebuah suara nyaring menyentakkannya. Sontak secara reflek ia menolehkan kepalanya dan walla! Cahaya kelap-kelip menghiasi langit hitam malam. Warnanya yang berwarna-warni dan juga suaranya yang sedikit menggetarkan hatinya. Setelah itu, saat ia masih tengah 'terkagum', Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya dan mengucapkan impiannya itu. Huh, andai saja.

" Sasuke, sudahlah. Lupakan tentang kakakmu itu, aku juga sempat kaget kau menangis tadi setelah diceritakan sesuatu oleh orang Akatsuki itu. Ckckck masih punya air mata juga ya ternyata? Lebih baik nanti kau memohon pada Kami-sama yang mungkin masih sayang padamu untuk memberikanmu kekuatan untuk menyerang Konoha, yah meski itu kampung halamanmu," lagi-lagi suara berat dan ringan itu memecah keheningan antara mereka bertiga. Ya, laki-laki yang selalu 'menggendong' pedang itulah yang mulutnya paling bawel dari semuanya, suka sekali mengusik orang.

Dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke menatap balik pria itu dan matanya berubah menjadi merah dengan titik hitam melingkar di tengahnya. Ia mengambil pedang kesayangannya –yang ia letakkan di dekat tangannya- lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. " Aku ingin mencari angin," ucapnya lalu segera keluar dari tempat peristirahatan sementara mereka.

Langkah besarnya membawanya ke tepi pantai dekat tempat peristirahatannya sekarang. Suasananya masih kacau balau saat ini. Bertahun-tahun ia menyimpan dendamnya dan dua hari yang lalu ia berhasil membunuh kakak kandungnya yang ternyata kebenarannya sangat menyayanginya, dan ia membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Rasanya hatinya gelap, ia menyesal akan perbuatannya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia menyesal. Andai saja ia tidak melakukan ini.

" _Tidak ada orang yang bahagia karena balas dendam, Sasuke juga.."_

_._

" _Aku ternyata memang berbeda dengan kalian,"_

_._

" _Kalau Sasuke mau bersamaku, aku tidak akan membuatmu menyesal. Tiap hari akan menyenangkan dan pasti akan bahagia!"_

_._

Sasuke, pancaran tajam kedua mata onyxnya meredup. " Huh, jadi intinya saat itu aku membutuhkanmu?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa. Ia mendudukkan kepalanya dan melipat kedua tanganya di depan dada bidangnya. Udara dingin yang menyapu permukaan kulitnya tidak menggoyahkan tubuhnya sama sekali. Dingin hatinya rasanya sudah lebih lebih melebihi dari dinginnya angin malam di musim dingin.

Sesekali ia menggesekkan kakinya para permukaan pasir yang sedikit kasar, ia menatap jauh ke sana, sesekali juga menoleh ke arah bentangan laut yang kosong. Ia.. ia merindukannya.

•

_**-::: I Still Remember :::-**_

•

Gadis itu masih meringkuk di atas pasir putih yang dingin. Air matanya belum berhenti meski sesekali ia nampak tersenyum, memutar kembali memori manis yang tak pernah sekalipun terlupa. Bersama dia. Dia. Sasuke-kun.

Jari-jari mungilnya yang kurus bermain di atas pasir, membentuk sebuah kata, sebuah nama. Nama dia dan dirinya sambil tersenyum pahit. Tak lama umurnya, karena rupanya angin kencang telah membawa ombak ke tepi pantai lebih jauh dan menghapus nama itu. Begitu mudah hilang. Sakura sedikit mengedus. Apa, semudah itukah ia dan dirinya akan dihapus oleh takdir? Apakah dia dan dirinya akan mudah hilang seperti ukiran pasir yang rentan ini, sama seperti hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang sangat rentan.

Ia berdoa pada Kami-sama, 'sesuatu' yang telah menciptakan hidupnya dan menuliskan cerita hidupnya. Ia berdoa, setidaknya berikan ia waktu untuk bertemu dan dapat tersenyum tulus bersama orang yang ia cintai. Setidaknya, jika Tuhan tidak berkehendak, ia berdoa agar buatlah dirinya lupa ingatan, melupakan orang yang selalu mengisi ruang hatinya dan jangan sampai pertemukan ia lagi selamanya sampai ia bisa melupakannya atau mudah saja, buat saja ia membenci sosok itu. Sosok yang selalu menyakitinya namun juga sering kali membuat hidupnya lebih bermakna.

Sakura Haruno. Namanya. Sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, ia menemukan tujuan hidupnya. Memperkuat dirinya, membawa orang yang ia cintainya pulang, membahagiakannya dan mengabdikan dirinya pada sosok pria yang 'beruntung' itu karena mendapatkan cinta sucinya. Namun, apa yang kita hendaki sering kali pada kenyataannya malah berbalik bukan? Ia takut. Ia sangat takut pada segala kemungkinan yang tak ia ketahui.

Dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke atas pasir. Ia membentangkan tubuhnya. Menatap langit yang semakin malam semakin ramai dengan gemerlap bintang-bintang putih berkilauan. Indah. Langit ini tidak seindah tadi, rasanya hitamnya dan segala yang menghiasinya sedikit membuat kerisauan dalam hatinya mereda. Ia memejamkan matanya. Berharap semua hanya mimpi, mimpi buruk yang selalu menyiksanya. Dan lagi-lagi ia berdoa, berdoa agar saat membuka matanya ia lepas dari segala kenyataan pahit yang ada. Berharap saat ia membuka matanya, semuanya kembali indah, sosok yang ia cintai itu dapat kembali berada di sisinya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pria yang dirundung rasa bersalah, menyesal dan sesak itu menghentikan langkahnya saat ia rasanya aura di sekitarnya berubah drastis. Ia sedikit curiga dan aura itu menenangkan hatinya. Kepalanya terangkat dan pandangannya turut lurus ke depan. Ia tersentak. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Apa ia melihat setan? Bu-bukan, melaikan sesuatu yang nyata, yang indah, yang suci, yang ia rindukan dalam hatinya yang sudah lama membeku.

•

_**-::: I Still Remember :::-**_

•

Kakinya melangkah tanpa perintah yang ia sadari. Rasa penasaran dengan sosok yang ia lihat sekilas benar-benar seperti menghipnotisnya dan menariknya. Seperti magnet yang tertarik. Ia berhenti sejenak dan menggeleng pelan. Ti-tidak, itu bukan 'dia'. Ia mencoba meyakinkan dalam hati. Bahkan, ia merasa sudah gila. Apa karena rasanya ia telah kehilangan segalanya, semuanya yang ia sayangi dan berharga baginya. Eh? Sebentar. Be-berharga? Rasanya ia pun tak mengakui secara sadar. Sampai akhirnya mata onyxnya membulat dan membesar menangkap bayang-bayang itu sekarang nyata di hadapannya. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha sangat percaya sekali pada matanya, ia tak mungkin salah lihat.

" Sa-sakura?" suara beratnya memanggil nama itu –menyebutnya.

Gadis itu masih memejamkan matanya. Indra pendengarannya seperti menangkap suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Suara itu rasanya bagai mengetuk hatinya. Ia tidak ingin tertipu, ini semua pasti hanya halusinasi karena ia begitu merindukannya, bahkan ia sering kali berpikir bahwa ia sudah gila.

" K-kau Sakura?" Sasuke sedikit menurunkan badannya alih-alih ingin menyentuh sosok itu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja matanya terbuka. Ya, Sakura membuka matanya dan Sasuke langsung terduduk. Mata itu. Mata hijau yang cerah, yang selalu mencerahkan hidupnya secara tak ia sadari.

Tubuh gadis itu tadinya tengah terlentang bebas langsung bangkit dan berdiri. Ia kaget sekali. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah gila. Bukan hanya bayangan ataupun suara, bahkan sekarang Sasuke terlihat nyata di hadapannya. Tangannya digunakannya untuk menjambak rambut pinknya yang panjangnya sebahu. Matanya berputar tak karuan mencari celah untuk tidak melihat sosok yang terlihat sangat nyata. Tidak, Kami-sama! Ia belum siap untuk gila. Ia belum membawa Sasuke pulang.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah 'gadisnya' itu dengan tatapan bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa? Dengan cepat ia segera memegang lengan Sakura dan menarik paksa tangan itu dari jambakkan rambut merah mudahnya. Ia memegang kedua pipi gadis itu dan menatapnya lekat. Entah apa yang sudah merasuki dirinya, ia.. dalam hatinya ada perasaan lega, senang, dan rindu yang sudah sangat tertahankan -siap untuk meluap-luap dan membanjiri semuanya.

" Sa-sasuke?" dengan suara parau, Sakura menyebut namanya.

Dipandanginya terus gadis itu yang masih saja terus menangis. Ada rasa yang menggerakkan hatinya. Rasanya sakit. Sakit melihat air mata itu keluar dari mata bening yang selalu menenangkan dirinya. Dan lagi, tubuh gadis itu yang semakin kurus dan sangat terlihat rapuh, rapuh tanpa dirinya. Ya, gadis itu membutuhkannya. Sakura balas mencengkram lengan Sasuke, ia menarik nafas dalam lalu menatap sepasang onyx yang begitu nyata sedang menatap dirinya juga.

" K-kau Sasuke 'kan? Sasuke-kun 'ku 'kan!" Sakura berbicara pelan, suaranya serak.

Sasuke terdiam dan menyeka air mata yang terus keluar –membasahi pipi mulus nan putih milik Sakura. " Hn," Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi sungguh ia tak mau melihat air mata itu. Lagi. Sama seperti terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu. " Berhentilah jadi wanita yang cengeng," ucap Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Sakura mengusap-usap matanya, sesekali menutup dan membukanya lagi. " I-ini bukan mimpi 'kan?" tanyanya. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Rasanya tenang sekali melihat orang yang 'dicintai'nya memanggil namanya, menyebut namanya lagi dengan sepenuh jiwa. Meski tak tega melihat Sakura menangis, namun ada rasa yang membuatnya senang karena Sakura masih menangis karena dirinya, ya menangis terus menerus karena dirinya. Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di atas rambut merah muda Sakura yang sangat lembut itu, dan mengusapnya pelan. Rambutnya dingin. Ya, pasti karena terkena udara juga. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah dan menemukan suatu tumpukan, diambilnya lalu dikenakannya kepada Sakura yang masih mematung di hadapannya. " Pakailah," katanya singkat.

" Uh… Sa-sasuke-kun!" Sakura akhirnya berteriak histeris, ia langsung memajukan badannya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di dalam tangan Sasuke. Tubuhnya langsung lemas seketika. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Sasuke. " Tubuhmu dingin," ucap Sakura sambil terisak. Sasuke awalnya hanya terdiam, namun perlahan namun pasti tangannya bergerak –meski kaku dan ragu- lalu membalas pelukan Sakura. Sekarang dalam pelukannya, dalam dekapannya ada sosok kecil dan manis. Rasanya meski asing namun ini nyaman. _Apakah ini yang Sakura janjikan padaku? Kalau bersamanya akan terasa menyenangkan dan bahagia?. _Sasuke berkata dalam hati.

Keduanya memejamkan matanya, saling berbagi kehangatan selama beberapa menit. Hanya suara angin dan benturan air laut yang menjadi latarnya. Mereka diam membisu, membiarkan semua konsentrasinya tertuju pada indra peraba mereka, merasakan setiap kulit yang bersentuhan. Rasanya, dingin dan hangat saling bertukar dan bercampur. Setelah beberapa lama Sakura melepaskan pelukannya lalu diikuti dengan Sasuke. Keduanya melangkah mundur satu langkah, saling mengangkat kepala mereka berdua –meluruskan pandangan pada kedua bola mata yang warnanya sangat berbalik- hitam kelam dan hijau cerah.

CRIIIIIIIT… DUAR~~~

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan ke arah kanan, dan kiri mereka. Pandangan mereka lurus ke arah bayangan bangunan-bangunan Desa Konoha yang masih terlihat dari pantai. Mewahnya warna cahaya kembang api memantul di mata mereka. Keduanya tercengang. Lalu Sasuke melepas pandangannya dan langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya –lagi. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu –melingkarinya ke leher- untuk mempererat pelukkannya, dan tangan kirinya dengan melahan meraih tangan kanan Sakura yang menjuntai dan menggenggamnya perlahan. Ia menautkan jemarinya dengan jari-jari yang kurus dan lembut itu. Ia menggenggamnya dengan penuh perasaan.

" Sa-sasu?" ucap Sakura pelan. Ia ingin segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Sasuke saat ini, tapi tidak bisa. Tak bisa karena Sasuke terlalu erat mendekap tubuh mungilnya –kepalanya tertahan. Namun, dari sini ia dapat mendengar suara detak jantung Sasuke, bertempo normal dan sangat er-menengkan bantinnya. Sangat membuat ia benar-benar sadar betapa besar rasa rindunya pada Sasuke-kun selama ini. _Kami-sama ini bukan mimpi 'kan? _Biarkan semuanya seperti ini, jangan cepat menjauhkan Sasuke dari dirinya lagi. Jangan. Ia tak menginginkannya.

Sasuke hanya diam, dia menaruh dagunya di pucuk kepala Sakura. Masih dengan terus mendekap tubuh mungil 'penenang'nya. Ia menautkan jemarinya erat dan semakin erat. Tanpa kata –dalam hati-, begitu suara kembang api dan cahayanya tertangkap oleh pengdengaran dan matanya, hanya satu yang ia ingat. Waktu itu, ucapan itu, mimpi itu. Kelak saat dewasa mereka berdua akan menatap kembang api di tempat yang sama sambil bergandengan tangan. Dan entah, ia ingin mewujudkan itu. Entah ini takdir Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa, entah inikah jalan mereka, namun di tahun baru ini, di lembar baru hidup ini -ia menemukanya kembali. Menemukan seseorang yang bisa menariknya keluar dari kegelapan dan ia baru sadari itu. Rasanya tubuhnya turut melemas. Tanpa kata, tanpa suara, ia menyadari bahwa terlalu banyak yang telah ia lepaskan, telah banyak ia merasa kehilangan. Keluarganya –orang tua, kakak-, teman, guru-gurunya, dan dia. Dia yang ada di dekapannya saat ini.

" Kembang api. Indah sekali," kata Sakura berdecak kagum. Ia menikmati waktu ini, sangat sangat menikmatinya. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung turut menoleh dan melihat keindahan yang melimpah di langit yang awalnya kosong dan gelap di matanya.

Ya, tanpa permisi, tanpa izin, tanpa kata, Sasuke langsung merahih dan menggenggam tangan mungil yang dingin itu karena ia sendiri masih sangat ingat. Ingat akan semuanya, memori yang dikirainya sudah terlupa namun tidak seperti itu adanya. Rasanya nyaman dan kasih cinta yang ia rasanya melimpah membanjiri dirinya, rasanya ia tak ingin mengyudahinya.

" Sasuke, selamat tahun baru. Te-tetaplah bersamaku, mari kita menghapus semua dan memulainya dari awal."

"… hm," Sasuke menggantungkan jawabannya dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**#PLAK! #TABOKED #DIBAKAR *sujud pasrah***

**Sasuke menggantungkan jawabannya… *lari ke kolong baskom***

**Go-gomen, saya berani muncul dengan membawa FF ini, untuk NJSS pula +_+**

**Mana New Journeynya? Kok ceritanya ngegantung ga karuan aneh gini? **_**Biarkan kalian membayangan kelanjutannya sendiri, wkwkwk **_

**Idenya abal! **_**Iya, maafkan saya ya para readers yang sudah kecewa membaca ini **_

**Sequel? **_**Maybe :D**_

**Yang punya ide? Mau request? **_**Sumbangkan saja :D PM mee~~~**_

**Makasih ya yang sudah mau mampir dan baca meski mengecewakan (._.)**

**.**

**Oke, mind to REVIEW? Kritik & Saran ya! ^^ **

**ARIGATOU! :D**


End file.
